1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toast ovens.
2. Description of Prior Art
Toast ovens are domestic appliances that are used to bake meat and other food stuffs and are capable of toasting slices of bread loaves, buns and the like. Generally stated, control of cooking is more critical for toasting and, thus far, such control is dependent on bimetallic temperature sensitive switches and relies upon regular manual adjustments of timing periods for consistent toasting performance.